Conventionally, in cruise control regulation serving as an example of automatic driving control, after an automatic driving mode (in cruise control regulation) is switched to a normal driving mode by an accelerator operation of a driver in the cruise control regulation (in automatic driving mode), the vehicle may return to the automatic driving mode by ending the accelerator operation (canceling the accelerator operation). At this time, an excessive acceleration change may occur in the vehicle depending on operations executed immediately before the returning and driving states of the vehicle. In order to cope with this, in Patent Literature 1, the brake control is suppressed for a predetermined period of time from the time of returning.